The invention relates to an outside rear view mirror for a motor vehicle.
An outside rear view mirror is known from German patent document DE-OS 2017093 and from DE 88 02 009 U1. As a result of air mass flows guided rearward in the forward travel direction at the edge of the mirror glass out of the rear view mirror, the pressure and flow conditions in the area in front of the mirror glass and the adjoining vehicle side window are to be influenced in such fashion that particularly during rain no, or at least as few as possible, dirt particles strike the mirror glass and side window.
The air flows that emerge from the air guide channels that are closed circumferentially are located horizontally adjacent to one another. This means that air flows escape side by side at approximately the same velocity. Such a flow or flow layer is not especially stable so that changes in position of the flow layer occur frequently. This results in undesired noises and also to the fact that dirt particles, together with the air flow, can reach the mirror glass.
In a similar rear view mirror known from Japanese patent document JP 61 36 036 A, behind the rear view mirror, only air flows with approximately the same velocity adjoin one another.
In a rear view mirror known from German patent document DE 40 39 484 C2, circumferentially closed air guide channels are absent from the edge of the mirror. The elevations and depressions provided on the outer edge for air guidance do not extend over the entire depth of the outside mirror in the flow direction. As a result, the air flows strike an edge at which uncontrolled vortices develop.